


snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Ally McBeal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'lost in stereo' by all time low.

CHECKLIST FOR PERFECTION: THE HIGH SCHOOL EDITION

_Straight As. ✓_

_Smashing wardrobe. ✓_

_Huge social circle. ✓_

_Prestige and fame. ✓_

_Cash and credit. ✓_

_Extracurriculars. ✓_

_Popular boyfriend. ✓_

 

 

She actually has the checklist at the back of her locker, surreptitiously hidden behind some obscure books on law she hasn't yet gotten around to reading. It's little more than a crumpled, slightly faded page torn out from her middle school diary, messy handwriting and checkboxes all ticked. It's a point of pride for her that she's managed to accomplish everything on the list. Ally is well on her way to being the valedictorian, she's the school's fashion icon, she's friends with everyone, she's got lots of money on her hands - and not just from her parents but from her earnings at her part-time job, she's the resident editor for the newspaper and the school's dreamboat is her boyfriend. The cynics would scoff, but it really is pretty perfect, and she's  _happy._

But she's since discovered that there's just one more thing to add onto the list that makes high school life flawless.

Ling's in her Lit class, pretty and silent with a sly look that never leaves her eyes. They don't really talk outside the times they meet in a secluded corridor after school and make out in the shadows. Ling kisses her senseless, tugs at her hair and slips her hand between Ally's legs one day after she celebrates her eighteenth. Ally tells her to  _go slow, it's my first time_ when her fingers dip inside her, and the darkest smile crosses Ling's face, like she's proud, triumphant almost, to be Ally's first. She bites out Ling's name when she comes, her nails digging crescents against the slope of her shoulder blades. 

High school really is the best time of your life. 


End file.
